Annabeths Death
by AllosaurusLover
Summary: I suck at summaries, but be warned, I cried when I wrote this. Percabeth. Please R&R!


The end of my life started like this. Annabeth and I were walking along the beach watching the sunset (it was one of our little traditions). "You know something?" I said.

"What?"

"This sunset is almost as beautiful as you." I said.

"Do you know how cheesy that sounds?" Annabeth asked.

"I felt stupid just saying it." I said. I looked out along the horizon and saw a cruise ship sailing towards the beach. "Percy, should we tell Chiron?" Annabeth asked. A spear sprouted from the sand next to us. "Yes." I said and took off running, Annabeth following. "Chiron!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?"

"Monsters. Monsters sailing toward the beach." Chiron got a look of dread on his face. e blew a conch shell and the whole camp rushed to us.

"Suit up! An invasion is on its way!" Chiron yelled. The campers rushed away, us among them. I put my armor on, uncapped Riptide, and tapped my watch. It grew into a shield and I rushed out of my cabin. We all ran to Half-Blood Hill to see the cruise ship land. I whistled, and Mrs. O'Leary came bounding up to me. She growled and leaped at the unboarding monsters. We charged at the monsters too. Annabeth ran up to me. "Good luck."

"You too." I said and leaped into the monster army. Hundreds of monsters crowded the beach. I slashed through monster after monster, but more kept coming. I looked for Annabeth, and found her fighting a hellhound. A dracaenae with a javelin was creeping up behind her. "Annabeth!" I yelled. She turned, but it was too late. The monster jabbed, and the javelin sprouted from her chest. The monster pulled the spear out of her, and she fell to the ground. "ANNABETH!" I yelled and ran at her. I knelt next to her. She was covered in blood. She held up a hand and placed it on my cheek. "I love you, Seaweed Brain." She croaked and her hand fell away.

"Annabeth." I said as the tears rolled down my cheeks. Annabeth shudered, and closed her eyes. I knew that Annabeth Chase ,the love of my life , was no more. I felt a horrible wretching pain in my gut, and the ocean exploded. The water fell down and hit the monsters like acid. All of the hundreds of monsters crumpled away to dust. "I love you too." I said and fell to the ground. I swear that as everyone gathered around me, the clouds formed Annabeths smiling face. "Take him to the Big House." Chiron said. A few minutes later, I was laying in one of the spare rooms of the Big House, the tears coming and coming, showing no sign of stopping. I got up and looked out the window. Anger bubbled inside me. "Why? Why? Why did you do this to me?" I said, gradually growing louder. I layed back down on the bed, and cried for Zeus knows how long. After a long time, someone knocked on the door. "Come in." I said weakly. Poseidon opened the door, followed by my mom and Paul. "Hey, Percy." My mom sat down on the bed. "Is there anything we can do?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. Bring Annabeth back." I said angily and stormed out the door. I exited the Big House and ran down to the lake. I sank to the bottom. The naiads gathered around me and tried to comfort me. Suddenly, I couldn't breath. My lungs filled with water. I tried to move but couldn't. I was losing oxygen fast. I blacked out and at that moment, I truly understood drowning. I sat up in bed. I looked around and saw that I was in my cabin, in my bunk. There were a bunch of diagrams and notes layed out at my feet.

I was sweating like I had just run fifty miles. I looked over and saw another figure next to me. "Annabeth?"

She groaned and rolled over. "What?" I threw my arms around her.

She pulled back. "Percy, what's wrong?"

"I had this dream that you were killed in battle and that I drowned in the lake." I said.

"Percy, I've had dreams that showed you dying years ago. Nothings going to happen." I pulled her into a kiss. When we pulled apart, Annabeth asked "What was that for?"

"I love you Annabeth."

She put her head on my chest. "I love you too." She closed her eyes and fell asleep again. I layed my head down and fell asleep with a smile.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
